


Bio-Bomb!? 18's Juicy Self-Destruction!

by FruitFrakker



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inflation, Romance, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 19:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Krillin has Android 18 cornered and, with her own encouragement, finds the nerve to press the self-destruct button. But what sort of self-destruction did the nefarious Dr. Gero actually have in store for 18? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z. Blueberry expansion. Technically death but lol it's DB it's fixed immediately. Oneshot





	Bio-Bomb!? 18's Juicy Self-Destruction!

Well, this was... interesting. She'd just made a break for it, reluctantly following 16's advice to save herself, only for that short dude she'd toyed with the day before--she thought she heard one of the other fighters call him Krillin?--step out from the shadows. He was an amusing sight; clearly well-built muscles for his short frame, and the waxed cueball of a head was a plus, but he was clearly trembling despite his attempt to put on a brave face. 18 had to wonder if she was doing much better: She hadn't wanted any of his to happen. Certainly not being turned into a biomechanical freak, as much as she enjoyed the perks, so she shed no tears over the doctor getting shredded. And... well, busting up shmucks and taking what they wanted had also been her and 17's MO. But dammit, why'd he choose to pick a fight with that Goku asshole's friends? Following Gero and 16's ridiculous obsession had brought them nothing but trouble. She would've been angrier at her brother, but now he was... gone, absorbed by that thing that seemed to now want her. As she reflected on her perilous situation, her blue eyes finally caught sight of what the terrified little man was clutching: a worryingly familiar remote control.

God, this was it wasn't it. She took a deep breath, chest rising against her white tee and black vest as a shiver ran up her spine. Obviously if she wanted to she could snatch the remote from his hand in the blink of an eye, but the desire really wasn't there. So the blonde and baldy just stared each other down for a hot second, a mixture of tension and awkwardness hanging in the air. 

"So," the tiny man in the orange gi finally spoke, clearing his throat. "You know what this is, right?" He waggled the remote in hand. Android 18 pressed a clutched fist against her stomach.

"Yeah, a detonator," She calmly replied. "To the bomb inside of me... awful brave of you to get so close to use it..."

"Well I mean.." The young man stuttered, taking a halfstep back as the detonator fumbled in his grasp. "Y-you're giving me too much credit, this thing has incredibly short--n-nevermind, that's beside the point." She could see him clutch at he device harder, a pink flush on his cheeks. "The-the point is...I-I just can't do it..I can't destroy you!You.. you're just, just so-"

18's jaw went slack, a bit of a blush on her face as well. "You can't destroy me, because.." she snorted, her face curling into an awkward grin as she giggled. "Because you wanna get into my pants?"

"N-no!" Krillin limply protested. "I mean, you're very good looking and...L-look, It's not-"

"Quite the selfish reason to put the world in danger, Hero Boy.." She placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head so a few stray blonde locks fell over shit-eating smirk. What a catch she'd found indeed. Any remaining resolve seemed to drain from Krillin's face as he devolved into a stuttering mess, before both were rattled by a nearby explosion. The battle was growing closer. 18 bit her lip, her bemusement fading as the pale of her predicament once again fell over her.

"Look," She sighed. "I appreciate your 'concern', and I really don't do the whole selfless thing normally, but... I can't let that thing just get away, not after what it did to my brother...If killing me is necessary to stop that monster, then so be it." She gave a sharp exhale, the anxiety of her fate shrugging off her shoulders.

"B-but-"

"All I ask is you bring me and my brother back with those Dragonballs when this is all over; they can do that right?" If she was gonna play the martyr, it might as well be merely temporary. "And after that, who knows? Maybe I could... drop by and visit?" She leaned forward, her chest dangling over Krillin's face as she stroked her fingertips across his smooth dome. He recoiled in a huff, but only after several seconds of 18's 'attention'.

"A-are you sure-" A brilliant ball of light flashed just on the horizon, followed seconds later by the blast wave--the two of them shielding their eyes from the course dust. Time was running out.

"Just please, press the button before I change my mind. This heroic crap is beginning to piss me off."

"A-alright..." Krillin gulped, remote shaking in his trembling hand. "Here... it goes..."

Android 18 closed her eyes, her body tensing up as she prepared to be blown to smithereens. Her brother... apparently she'd be seeing him soon, if cyborgs went to the afterlife she'd recently discovered existed. What would she even say to him? Perhaps nothing, the silent treatment might do him some good. And this Krillin guy, well, he was kind of a doormat, but he was her kind of doormat. If he played his cards right, perhaps...

It suddenly occurred to 18 that several seconds had passed without her violently exploding. Her eyes fluttered open, her brow twisting into a scowl as she crossed her arms. "Oh come on, don't tell me you wussed out."

Krillin, who'd been ducking with his arms braced over his head, lept to his feet. "No, I pressed it, seriously!" He waved the detonator spastically, a red light at the top lit up. If it was working, then-

18 gripped at her stomach with a gloved hand as she felt something burst within her. "Is... is this it?" She murmured, a muffled gargle blurting out from her midsection. A feeling of pressure weaved its way throughout her bio-engineered body, creating sensation of ants crawling not only over her but within her. Needless to say, it wasn't pleasant. "Damn that doctor! He couldn't even make a bomb straightforward?"

"Uh, 18..." the baldie pipped up. "Your... nose..." He tapped the spot on his face where one normally find it but for him was curiously missing. Maybe that was also part of what made him attractive, 18 mentally filed away between throbs of pain.

"Hmph?" She appeared to go cross-eyed as each focused on her nose. This wouldn't be of much help to a normal human, but 18's cyber eyes picked up clear as day. "Blue.." She grit her teeth as she felt a new pulse string through her lips, spreading across her cheeks and down her neck.

"It's not just your nose." He gulped. "It's-"

"I can put two and two together, Krillin," she barked, her eyes watching azure rivlets crawl past her pearl necklace before ducking beneath her shirt's modest neckline. She held up her arm as, sure enough, the discoloration seeped down her forearm. "Dammit, what the hell is even the point of all this?" She muttered, wiggling her blue fingers in puzzlement before her hand flew once again to her stomach. Those 'ants' inside her suddenly seemed to coalesce into a solid mass--at least in her abdomen--and with one massive heave pushed outward, separating her jeans and shirt by several inches of bulging blue belly. Both looked on dumbfounded, though 18's scowl of frustration was a world apart from the whimpering embarrassment on Krillin's mug.

Android 18 wasn't about to just be a passive observer however, even though what exactly she hoped to accomplish was not at all clear given that her ultimate goal was still to die. She grabbed a handful of jiggling stomach flab and tried to force it back, but it gave no ground. A groan sounded from her hips, then suddenly her thighs blew outward, her belt cleanly splitting in half as it was flung into the distance. Her ass spilled over the hem of her jeans as the seams everywhere popped and crackled from the stress.

18 seethed, grappling still with the flesh around her navel, which hung out even further over her jeans as the top button burst off. The physical humiliation was bad enough, but what really got under her skin--well, besides the unknown liquids that seemed to be filling her body--was that, even now, days after that creep's well-deserved death, she was stil Dr. Gero's plaything. This body, despite how much she struggled against it, was no longer truly her own. In a way it hadn't been really her's since the kidnapping, but never had it felt this obvious, this inescapable. As her hands slid around her expanding bulk to grab at her widening sides, she was forced against her will to consider what the hell had the Mad Doc planned with all this. To make matter's worse, her chest blew out too, tugging her shirt and vest tightly against her sensitive teats, because that was exactly what 18 needed right now.

"W-well..." a cowering, blushing Krillin interjected, somewhat transfixed by the way her tits rhythmically bounced against her turgid belly. "You uh, certainly have 'blown up', in a way." He laughed nervously. Surprisingly, the swollen android chuckled back. It was hardly enthusiastic, coming as it did between winces of discomfort, but it wasn't completely dishonest either. Obviously the 'joke' was nearly as lame as Krillin himself, but having him here... it was a small--ha ha--comfort, but when you've swollen to the size of a hover car you kinda have to take what you can get.

Taking comfort in something isn't the same as being comfortable though, and there was very little about 18's condition that could be described as 'cozy' or 'snug' or 'not being mutilated from the inside out'. She shuffled awkwardly as she felt her weight shift about--bits of thigh and calf pushing through gaps in her jeans; salesman she'd stolen them from had clearly ripped her off. Her vest split in two like twine and fluttered to the ground as even her back welled outward, leaving her in her white tee, which more resembled a tattered rag wrapped around a bowling ball than an actual article of clothing. It kept her 'decent' to the extent there was technically fabric separating her lady bits from the rest of creation, but really it was all on display, something Krillin--out of morbid curiosity as much as genuine excitement--was rather indiscreet about taking advantage of. 18 didn't call him out for it; she'd probably gawk to if she were in his position. "But this is for something, right?" She muttered to herself, when the answer suddenly presented itself.

Moist spots began to form around her teats, manifesting as purple stains on her top. It was irritating of course, yet another unpleasant sensation to deal with, but not unexpected: her breasts had to be filling with something after all. But a moment later the leak formed into a coherent spray, shooting out from her like a water fountain. This was even less enjoyable for 18, who grunted as she waggled her arms to desperately stay upright, but as the teardrop-shaped cyborg regained her footing--Her jeans now draped around her conical calves, revealing her Red Ribbon printed panties (Seriously, how did Gero have the time to make all this shit?)--she discovered the insidious effect of her spray.

"Krillin, look," she motioned to a nearby tree, which involved as much rotating her entire rotund body as it did maneuvering her barely articulate mound of an arm. In the tree there was some sort of bird; was being the operative term, as it had now bloated into a blue sphere the size of a beach ball--its stubby wings flapped frantically to keep it perched on its bough as it pathetically warbled for help. Its feathers and beak glistened with a blue fluid. The implications weren't lost on either of them.

"18... you don't just have a bomb in you," Krillin gulped. "You are a bomb; a biological weapon!"

"Dammit I know..." she grunted, clutching her gloved hands in frustration--basically the only thing they were capable of doing at this point. "That bastard Gero... what are we supposed to do?"

"We need to get you to some place secluded, so you can explode safely."

18 couldn't help but admire the earnestness in his voice. 'So you can explode safely' had to have been the stupidest thing she'd ever been told. But while she wasn't really terribly invested in the wellbeing of anyone in the vicinity besides maybe Krillin, she'd never hear the end of it from 17 if she just casually let an entire archipelago's wildlife population be exterminated. And... well it'd be inconvenient for her if the one person who'd agreed to bring her back also died. "Alright..." she huffed. "Any idea where that'd be?"

"Well..." Krillin's eyes darted about before lighting up. "Aha! That cave!" He pointed at something behind 18, forcing her to awkwardly waddle about in place to turn in that direction. "Think you could fly over there?"

Of course, flight! Why was she even bothering manipulating her useless body when she could just fly? Clearly she'd been completely rattled by this experience, she wasn't thinking clearly. Well, blowing up like a balloon would be a bitch for anyone to keep their cool through, but dammit, she was supposed to be better than this. She focused her ki, taking into account the hundreds of pounds of weight she'd accrued, and attempted to take off. Instead her spherical torso shot out another half foot, pulling what remained of her limbs flush with the rest of her body. She now dwarfed... okay, she'd always dwarfed Krillin, but now it was by three or four times--his head was barely level with her navel. Krillin himself had to quickly duck away as another squirt shot out. This time there was nothing stopping her from rolling over uselessly onto her back. "Okay, this isn't gonna work," she grunted, shaking some blonde locks out of her now chubby face. "Whatever generator the doc put in me is just fueling... all this. Hey, you're a strong guy, right?"

"Uh me?" The clearly startled Krillin choked out. "I mean.. yeah, as far as people go I suppose-"

"Good, you're gonna have to roll me."

"R-roll you?"

"Yeah like a beachball," 18 said with growing impatience, feeling another sinister gurgle worm its way through her interior. "Look, I'm not proud of this either. Just push me into their so I can burst in peace, and we never mention this again. Got it?"

"R-right," Krillin gulped, tensing his hand as he worked up the nerve to actually touch her. "Wait, one other thing.." He took off towards the tree. Pinned as she was on her back, 18 watched him disappear out of view, only to return with the comically spherical bird. "Can't let this poor guy infect others too. I'll make sure to word the wish as 'bring back everything that died because of Dr. Gero'." He seemed terribly proud of himself as he stuffed the round bird into 18's cleavage, the terribly confused avian looking inquisitively at the only person who could understand its predicament.

"Wonderful," she deadpanned. "Could you start already?"

"Okay," he drew a breath as he placed his hands against her soft but firm flesh. "Here we go..."

Really, after all she'd been through, being rolled shouldn't that big a deal. First the pressure of his hands shifted the fluids within her, then the horizon began to spin, and soon her insides were churning on their own, sloshing and banging around as 'down' continued to change moment to moment. Every couple of seconds her chest would press into the ground, and she'd wince as a bit of juice was forced out, but given how much her poor body had been through, it was par for the course really. The hair constantly getting in her mouth and eyes was irritating though, and that stupid bird wouldn't shut up. Just her luck, she supposed.

Finally, after a bit of finagling and much grunting and questionable hand placement on the part of the former monk, 18 saw the sun disappear behind the ceiling of the cave. Of course it wasn't just enough to be pushed into the cavern; it needed to be sealed as well. So Krillin pushed her a few score yards into the cave, about where it started to become too cozy for Android 18's tastes. "Whew," he muttered, wiping his brow. "That oughta do it. There's a bunch of loose rocks a little ways back, I'll use those to seal you in."

"Great," 18 replied. Really, it wasn't a moment too soon, she could feel the pressure and ominous growling continue to build, and she wasn't growing as quickly as she used to. "Better be fast about it too..."

To his credit he really was quick--18 watched as the light from the entrance grow fainter as the silhouette of Krillin heave rocks in the way. Diligent if nothing else--it's hard to see 17 going this out of the way for her, but then again 17--thankfully--didn't want to bone her. "You know, if this hero thing doesn't work out, you should try your hand at masonry." That really wasn't even a joke so much as an observation, but she giggled at her own cleverness. Or maybe the pressure was driving her loopy. Who cares, she'd be gone in a moment either way.

"Hehe, yeah, maybe..." Now only a little peephole remained unblocked, a single shaft of light filtering into the future tomb. "You doing alright in there?"

"About as well as you'd expect," she replied to the stupid question, feeling her bulk brush against stalagmites or stalactites or whatever, clearly running out of room as the spikes pressed into her skin. "Listen, you did.. a good job today, Krillin."

"Uh...thanks, you did... a good job too..."

"You know..." She grunted, her body creaking as the churning withing continued to grow. "After...I come back... gonna need your address to... nnnnf... properly thank you..."

"NBI 8250012 B," he rattled it off as if he'd memorized it for moments like this. "It'll list the owner as Master Roshi, don't ask."

18 chuckled. "Sure thing. And...ooof... by the way..."

"Y-yes?"

"I do think you're pretty cu-"

\---

"And that's how me and your mom setup our first date!"

A teenaged Marron looked on incredulously. "Wait, hold up. Mom exploded?"

18 and Krillin looked at each other, then chuckled nervously. Krillin scratched his bushy black mustache. "Well, I exploded on Namek myself, so I guess we're made for each other, huh?" Her parents made goo-goo eyes at each other in a way that made Marron just want to wretch.

"So you brought Mom back and didn't fix... this?!" She gestured at both herself and her mother, both of whom had deep blue skin. 18 merely shrugged.

"It was beyond the Dragon's power apparently, just like it was impossible to reverse by cyborg enhancements."

Marron huffed, playing with one of the pigtails that ran down to her shoulders. "Great, I don't get superhuman abilities but I look like that little demon dude who hangs out around Aunt Bulma's place." She sighed. "No boy's gonna wanna hang out with a blue freak like me."

"Don't be so sure," Krillin corrected, wrapping an arm around 18's waist. "Some people find the color... alluring." 18 scoffed, but the look on her face plainly told she was just flirting. Marron groaned again, slumping back onto her bed.

"Why can't I just have a normal family?"

Suddenly the outside wall was blasted in, a humanoid form slamming against the interior wall and crumbling to the floor. Marron looked on wide eyed as a man with blue hair shaped like a pinecone and a mustache nearly as bad as her father's. "Damn that Kakarot; that wasn't his true power. Does he take our sparring matches for being mere child's games?!" He turned to look at the confused family before him, his eyes widening in acknowledgement.

"Oh, my apologies..." Vegeta barely whispered, before leaping out the hole in the wall and disappearing into a blue streak, which proceeded to dance with another streak of light across the night sky. Marron looked on in humbled disbelief.

"U-uh.. nevermind..."


End file.
